


The Adventure of the Scarlet Coat

by lea_hazel



Series: Purimgifts 2021 [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Brother-Sister Relationships, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Friendship, Gen, Sherlock Holmes pastiche, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: Ivy takes up a new interest.
Series: Purimgifts 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	The Adventure of the Scarlet Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DWEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/gifts).



> No season 4 spoilers. Loosely follows from "It Was a Dark and Stormy Movie Night".

One morning, a week or so later, Carmen ran headlong into Ivy, who was walking down the hallway with a paperback novel in one hand, and a half-eaten bagel in the other.

"Oof!"

"You all right there. Carm?" asked Ivy, not taking her nose out of her book.

Carmen rubbed her forehead and brushed the crumbs off her hoodie. "Yeah," she said. "Whatcha got there?"

"Bagel," said Ivy, her eyes still glued to the pages. "Zack brought 'em, there's more in the kitchen if you want one."

"I meant the book," replied Carmen, tipping her head sideways to try and read the title off of the cover. " _The Hound of the Baskervilles_?"

This finally made Ivy look up, eyes shining. "Yeah!" she said. "Shadowsan lent it to me. I told him I never read any Sherlock Holmes, and then he made that face he makes and sighed."

It was just like Shadowsan to be so judgmental and so very generous, in the very same breath. "So this is the first Sherlock Holmes novel you've read?"

"Yeah!" said Ivy. "I've only ever watched the movie."

Carmen weighed the advantages of telling Ivy that there was more than one Holmes film adaptation and decided against it. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it," she said instead. "Be sure you remember to thank Shadowsan."

"I will," said Ivy, bright-eyed. "Be sure to get a bagel before they're all gone."

"I will," agreed Carmen with a smile.

*

Carmen Sandiego was a woman of many peculiar habits, which I have come to know well over my years spent as her constant traveling companion and confidante. She was relentless in pursuit of any stolen item and fervent in denouncing the thief who stole in pursuit of his own greed, as much as she was moved to compassion for anyone driven to theft by circumstances outside of their control. She spoke seldom of her childhood, and never at all of where she learned those remarkable skills that she employed in her detection. Most of all, she was dressed habitually in a scarlet red coat and hat, which made her easy to identify in a crowd, and created an unmistakable impression on me, upon our first meeting.

It was on a certain day in April, some weeks after said first meeting, that I first saw Carmen without her iconic coat and hat.

"Miss Sandiego," said I, "I see you are without your habitual accouterment. Has something gone amiss?"

"My coat and hat have been stolen, Dr. Ivy," replied Carmen, quite calmly, "but I believe I have found the thief's trail at last. Come along, now, Doctor, the game is afoot!"

*

When he finished reading, Zack's threw the pages back in his sister's face with a snort.

Ivy scowled darkly and knelt down to pick up the fallen pages. "What's the weird face for, bro? If you didn't like it, you coulda just said so."

" _You_ get to Dr. Watson?" he said, snorting again. "You're not a doctor, Ivy, _or_ a soldier. If anyone's gonna be Detective Carmen's sidekick, it's gonna be--"

"You?" asked Ivy, sneering. "First you make me a _secretary_ , and now you think you're gonna steal Dr. Watson from me?"

Zack huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was _gonna_ say Jules, but if you gotta be like that, then I'm not gonna give you any constructive feedback."

"Oh, dang," said Ivy, scrambling for a pen. "That's a really good idea."


End file.
